Avatar: Confessions under a full moon
by zencando
Summary: Aang tells Katara a confession
1. Chapter 1

Avatar: Dark confessions in the pale moonlight

Chapter 1

Avatar does not belong to me. It belongs to other people. This story is for fun. Not profit.

The war the Fire Nation had started, had been over for 10 years now. Aang and Katara were married and happy. Late one night Aang was on the beach not far from his home. Aang looked up at the moon and smiled. It was a princess moon now, but to Aang it would forever be more.

"I should tell Katara someday, she'll understand." Aang spoke out loud.

"You should tell me what?"

Aang jumped out of shock. "Honey! H-how are you?"

Katara looked worried as she walked up to Aang. Always motherly, she placed her hand on his forehead.

"Are you getting sick? Normally I can't sneak up on you like that."

Aang quickly tried to make an excuse,

"Oh you know hun, sand...yeah."

Katara arched and eyebrow and said very slowly,

"Right..."

Aang just smiled his goofy smile that told Katara he was hiding something. She knew her husband. All it took to coax him into sharing with her was a logical persuasion.

"Aang, if what ever your not telling me is important. Just remember, I'll understand. If you don't feel like telling me, always remember. I know your ticklish spots."

A look of sheer terror came over Aangs face.

"You wouldn't!"

A wicked smile came over Katara's face. She hunched over ready to lunge, as she wiggled her fingers at him. She had her husband trapped like a bug in a web.

"I would and will! Love of my life. Now spill it!"

Aang held up his hand to stop her.

"Ok ok I'll talk! Just please! Put the tickle monster away!"

Katara became her normal happy self, with her hands firmly behind her back.

"Alright Aang. Now, what is it you think I'll understand someday?"

Aang closed his eyes took a deep breath and faced his wife.

"I had sex with Toph one night before we saved the world."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Rumbles from the past

#Warning: The Chapters that will follow this one, contain sex. M/F dirty sex. Bondage. Toy play. Bad spelling and anything else that tickles my fancy at the moment. If your already grossed out. Stop reading. You have been warned.

Her teeth grinding together Katara in an enraged tone, growled rather spoke.

"What do you mean you had sex with her before the war ended?! WHEN EXACTLY?!"

Judging by the throbbing forehead vein, Aang knew he had picked the wrong time to tell his wife about him and Toph. It was out there now. Nothing to do but go with the direction he had chosen.

"Well, it was the night after we saw that play about us and-"

Katara cut him off with a cold stare and spoke very firmly at her husband.

"Aang. I'm a water bending master. Its a full moon. And your standing right next to the ocean. Choose your next words carefully. Cause as I remember. You kissed me, after I told you I was confused. Your telling me later that night you got freaky with Toph?!"

Aang held up his hands to try and defuse Katara. If he said the wrong thing who knows what would happen. She might start a bending fight with him right now. This was going all wrong already, he didn't want it getting any more out of hand.

"Not intentionally! She...she walked in on me crying later that night at house. She asked me what was wrong. I told her its nothing. She told me, when she cries over nothing it helps to go for a walk and smash some rocks. So we went for a walk on the beach..."

(That night, in the past, on the beach, before the war was over)

"Ahhh! This is great huh Twinkle toes? Fresh air! Plenty of rocks around to smash!"

Toph was all smiles as they walked down the beach. The only time she ever smiled that much was durring-

"WHOA!"

-Training...

Aang quickly dodged the flying rock that was aimed at his head. His skills as an earth bender were not great, but he was getting better.

"There ya go Twinkle toes! Now your your not thinking about Katara anymore are you?"

Toph smiled with her arms on her hips. Daring Aang, heck she was probably challenging the whole world to take a shot at her. She was not afraid.

"I-I wasn't crying about Katara!"

"Pfft! Please, I don't need to feel your heart race to know your telling a lie."

Toph then walked up to Aang and placed her hand on his chest.

" I know how it is to love someone and not have them love you back. I know you and Katara are very close and always will be. What I am offering you tonight...its just for tonight."

Aang looked a little confused, he thought she had placed her hand on his chest to feel his heart race.

"What are you-!"

Before Aang could object Toph's lips were pressed against his. Her tongue invaded his mouth as she grabbed his shoulders and pulled him closer.

When the kiss ended, Toph was smiling.

"Not bad. How do you feel Aang? Confused?"

Aang lowered his head in shame.

"Yes Toph. I feel confused. Thank you. I know EXACTALLY how Katara felt. I didn't use my tongue though."

"You should Twinkle toes. Your pretty good at it."

Aang blushed. "Um...thanks."

Toph placed her hand on his shirtless chest again.

"Your heart is racing again Aang. This time your not telling a lie. I know what you want."

Toph reached down and grabbed Aangs now hard crotch.

"Toph...we can't..." Little fight was in his voice.

Like a feather knocking over a wall of resistance Toph said, "Shhhh..."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

It's about to get very perverted with this story. Last chance to leave. You may want to read the reviews before continuing to know what your getting into. Its ok. I'll wait.

Still here? Ok...I warned you.

Toph moved her hand that was still on Aangs crotch up and down, rubbing it hard and fast, and slightly rougher than Aang was used to. Toph was smiling again and her breathing had sped up a little. Aang leaned forward and kissed Toph, letting her know he wasn't going to resist this. She kissed him back, and as their tongues danced a slobbery dance of passion, Toph wasted little time removing what little cloths Aang had on.

When Aang and Toph were both naked, Aang held Toph at arms length, and gently asked.

"Toph...your sure you want this?"

Rather responding with words Toph used earth bending to send him flat on his back. She wasted no time jumping and landing on Aangs stomach, with her spread legs on both sides of him. Slightly knocking the wind out of him.

"Good thing your in such good shape Twinkle Toes, or that might have hurt ya."

In a strained voice Aang responded

"Yeah...might have."

Toph placed her wet pussy over the tip of Aangs hard penis. Aang pulled away to ask one last time.

"Your sure you want-"

Before Aang could finish his sentence Toph slid his penis inside her, taking its full length. She smiled with her hands on her hips on top of him. Looking down on him as he felt her wetness engulf his cock.

"Does this answer your question Twinkle Toes?"

Aang rolled his head back taking in the new feeling of a pussy around his cock. He understood that they were having sex, but he never knew it would feel so much better than masturbation.

"Toph...I have my dick inside you...could you stop calling me twinkle toes."

Toph seem to considerit as she sat there, slightly grinding her hips. She smiled a huge smile then stated in ablsoute confidence.

"That all depends on you Twinkle Toes. We are far away from Zuko's summer house that no one will bother us. We are also far enough away no one will hear us. So here's the deal Twinkle toes. Make me scream your name when I cum. Till then, Twinkle Toes, fuck me! Show me what all those hours of your masturbation have taught you."

Aang grabbed hold of Toph's thighs and began to deeply thrust in and out. Toph smiled as she leaned forward and held her self up with her hands on his chest.

"Oh yes Twinkle Toes! Pound my pussy! Fuck yeah!"

Aang growled and quickly ran his finger nails down Tophs back. The sudden violent action caught Toph by surprise and made her pussy that much wetter.

She did not expect what happened next.

While Toph was distracted with pleasure, Aang grabbed her wrist and shifted his weight till Toph was on her back. Aang had her wrist pinned down above her head.

Aang leand down and whispered in Tophs ear, "Whose Twinkle Toes now?"

Toph was speachless, it was the first time she had seen Aang show this much aggression. She did let out a gentle moan as Aang sucked on her nipples. Then he began thrusting in her as hard as he could. Toph was loving this rough side of Aang.

"Oh yes! Yes! Aaaah Aaaah! Please...don't stop...fuck me harder!"

Using some skills he had learned from earth bending he was able to push himself using the earth to help fuck Toph harder.

Toph wrapped her legs around Aangs waist and surrendered to the pleasure her young body was experiencing.

"Aang! Yes! Yes! Fuck yes...I'm going to...UUUggnnn!"

Aang felt Tophs pussy pulse with wetness as he continued to fuck her. Finally he felt the tingle in his crotch and new he was close. He pulled his dick out and sprayed all over the ground next to Toph.

Aang laid down and Toph snuggled up next to him.

"If anyone ever finds out about this Aang I swear I'll hurt you."

He held her close and even though she was blind, he looked her in the eyes.

"Know one will ever know about tonight. Toph. I promise."

"Describe the night sky to me. I want to try to image how perfect this night is."

"Well there is a full moon."

"I have no idea what the moon looks like Aang."

"It's kinda of like a white gray floating cookie."

"When ever there is a full moon, I want you to remember this night Aang. I want you to remember me."

Aang laughed at first but then he saw tears in her eyes.

"Toph...whats wrong."

"Its just...just..."

Toph sat up and hugged her knees.

"We are going to fight the Entire Fire Nation! Just us! There is no army this time, no eclipse. Even with all those things in our advantage we still lost. Now the comet is comming and going to give them incredable strength. I...I could die. We could all die. I wanted to have sex at least once before I died."

"We aren't going to die. We are going to win. Is that the only reason you brought me out here?"

"No. You needed to clear your head. I have heard that sex helps clear the head. I use to listen to some of the male fighters before a match. They always said having sex help them relax."

Smiling Aang answered back.

"Yeah I can see that. Wait a minute. Were any of these guys who said that, have to fight you in a match on the day they said it?"

"Yeah. I was the champion. Duh!"

Aang placed his hands on his head, stood up and started pacing as logic worked its course.

"They had sex and lost to you! I'm going to lose! I had sex! I'm going to lose!"

Toph stood up and slapped him in the face.

"Actually, I lost to you. Twice. In the ring, when you cheated-"

"I DIDN'T CHEAT!"

Ignoring him, Toph continued.

"-and tonight when you made me cum harder than I have ever cum before."

Aang smiled as he rubbed his sore cheek.

"Really? It was good for you?"

"It was great! If you and Katara don't work out come find me Twinkle Toes."

"Thank you Toph. This is just what I needed. I feel much better now. Although, I thought you weren't going to call me Twinkle Toes anymore."

"Only when we have sex. Which as I stated before we began, was a one time thing. So I have to keep calling you Twinkle Toes. It would be a little hard to explain why I stopped."

Aang and Toph laughed as they both got dressed and headed back to the beach house.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Warning: this chapter and the next are about to get very very raunchy and gross. I saved the worst ideas for last. Enjoy.

When his tale had completed he stood before Katara. Waiting for her reaction. There was none. She just stood there. The pain of his betrayal on her face. Seconds felt like hours. The air was getting cold, he tried to ignore it, but couldn't help but shiver. Finally, while not changing her face from a pained sad expression, Katara whispered.

"Take off your cloths. All of them."

Partly because he wasn't sure he heard right, and partly because he could barely hear her at all, Aang asked a single word.

"What?"

It was the wrong thing to say. Kataras expression immediately became one of righteous fury. Aang had no trouble hearing her this time as she stomped towards him.

"No! You do not get to ask questions! Or speak for that matter! Right now I talk, you listen! I tell you to do something, YOU DO IT! Now take off your fucking cloths!"

Not wanting to make things worst for himself Aang removed all his cloths and stood on the beach. Shivering naked, awaiting his punishment as Katara continued to yell at him while poking him in the chest.

"Do you have any idea how hurt I feel right now?"

Aang stood completely still unable to talk.

"NOD YOUR FUCKING HEAD MORON!"

Aang nodded his head, only to get slapped in the face.

"No you don't! I told you I was confused! We were at war! Did you think I wasn't scared? Did you think I wasn't thinking the EXACT same thing she was?! Feeling the exact same way she was?! No you didn't! I had the be the responsible one. The one who kept us together. And what happens when I turn my back for five seconds? You and Toph stick a knife in my back!"

Aang was angry. He had told her this knowing she would get upset. She had every right to. She was getting out of control though. So he tried to get her to calm down.

"It wasn't like that Katara! She and I just sorta found each other that night, it wasn't planned out! It was a heat of the moment passion thing."

Katara then used blood bending on her own husband to make him stand still. Aang was terrified. He couldn't believe his own wife would abuse her powers on him! Her face expression was so angry, it resembled the old witch, who had taught her how to blood bend. The scariest part was her voice. It had become completely calm. She was clearly still enraged, but her voice was calm. She had accepted her choice to do this.

"I thought I told you to stop talking Aang. I know you said no more regrets about anything when you were younger. I remember you accepting everything. Putting it all on your shoulders, the war our losses. You had regrets then, but accepted them to do what needed to get done. At this moment Aang, tell me. Do you regret what you and Toph did that night?"

Not speaking a word, Aang merely held hung is head in shame and move his head to show her no. Katara snorted and continued to glare at him as the ocean and wind continued their angry orchestra of pain for the two them to enjoy.

"I thought not."

She tore off all her cloths and was naked on the beach with him. The cold air made her nipples hard. She was far more use to the cold than Aang was, the breeze felt good to her. The waves of the ocean were rising with her anger, crashing against the shore. She held her husband still with one hand and began to water bend with her other hand. Aang knew she was going to kill him with a giant wave. No, she loved him she wouldn't kill him. He hoped.

Aang was surprised, and completely shocked when he saw blood coming from Katara's pussy.

"Katara! What's wrong? Are you okay?"

Katata gave a smile that sent chills down Aangs spine.

"Oh, didn't I tell you honey? I'm on my period."

Aangs eyes went wide with horror.

"Oh shit!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Last chapter! Thank you all for reading! Fair final warning. Gross, violent slightly out of character scenes ahead. Read at your own risk. That being said, enjoy!

Katara held her bloody menstrual juice using blood bending in front of Aangs mouth. The waves on the beach crashing down. Still with the crazed look on her face she smiled as she said in a sadistic voice,

"Aang sweetie, the road to forgiveness is a long one, and it starts with you drinking my pussy blood! Hahaha!"

Aang tried to fight back, but her blood bending was too strong. He realized this was his fault. He had hurt her. His wife.

"Katara! I love you! I'm sorry!"

"I love you too dear! Now drink up so I can begin the healing process!"

The waves crashing louder, Aang had to shout just to make sure he was heard by his wife.

"If this helps make up for what I did to you, then I will!"

Aang closed his eyes, and opened his mouth wide. He knew that when Katara saw how far he was willing to go to please her, how far he was willing to go to earn her forgiveness. She would never go through with it.

Katara's hand flew through the air as she bended the blood straight into Aangs mouth. Even if his eyes had been open, Aang would not have been able to stop it.

"Gulp it down love, and let the healing begin."

Aang felt like he was going to throw up, the taste latching to his tongue was like licking metal.

Tears formed in his eyes, as he began to vomit in his mouth. Now he struggled twice as hard to swallow.

Katara chuckled as her husband gagged on her menstrual blood.

"Oh whats wrong? Is the big strong airbender afraid of a little blood?"

Gasping, and gaging her husband finally swallowed it all. He glared at Katara.

"Happy now?"

"Like you said dear it helped. I'm afraid though, we are just getting started!"

Blood bending him to his knees, and then on to all four, he held him there. Looking down at him she gave a disgusted look at her husband.

"You fucked that whore. You lied to me. You hid it from me. FOR TEN FUCKING YEARS! Then, when you finally do tell me, its after you give some speech to the moon about how I'll understand someday! Well I'm sorry I don't understand! Now your going to get your just deserts."

Katara used water bending to create a mud dildo. Then she shoved it directly up her husbands ass.

Aang screamed with pain as the mud dildo tor up his ass.

"Thats right bitch scream! What was it Toph told you? We are far enough away that no one will hear us? De ja vue. Don't ya think?"

"AAAHHH! Katara! Please! I'm begging! Stop! Uggnn!"

Katara stopped everything all at once, and Aang fell to the beach. Breathing deeply, his ass bleeding, the corner of his mouth dripping with Katara's blood. He was exhausted.

Katara walked over his fallen body like like she was stepping over a mud puddle.

She walked away from him. Still naked, she said without turning around.

"Look after the kids while I'm gone. I'll be back later. You should know Aang. You aren't the only one who had sex before we were married. I fucked Zuko. Right on Appas back. I fucked him so hard he screamed MY name!"

Aang tried to reach out, tried to call to her.

"Katara...stop..."

His body was too weak. Thats when she called up a wave and splashed it against Aang, having it pull him into the ocean. If he hadn't known how to water bend himself, he would have died.

When he made it back to the beach. His wife was no where to be found.

"KATARA! KATARA!"

The End.

Book One


End file.
